


That thing called hug

by Plume8now



Series: LawLu Prompts [17]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Comfort, Emotional, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fluff, Healthy Relationships, Implied Relationships, Law being Law, Luffy Being Luffy, M/M, Trafalgar D. Water Law Needs a Hug, Tumblr Prompt, equivalent to, especially Law, in Luffy's language, luffy being considerate, rivals to allies to lovers, this is a real tag i'm crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 07:51:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19719355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plume8now/pseuds/Plume8now
Summary: “You look like you could use a hug.”





	That thing called hug

“You look like you could use a hug.”

Law turned around and stared at his ally, raising an eyebrow.

“What’s wrong?” Luffy asked.

“Well, you usually don’t ask. You just, you know. Do that thing.” Law opened his arms. “With your arms. And body.”

“A hug?”

“That. Without asking. Ever.”

“You don’t want me to ask?”

“No. I mean, yes! I-“ the Surgeon of Death put his hand on his forehead, sighing. “I don’t know. Maybe.”

“Shishi, you’re a funny one, Torao.”

“I’m not,” Law muttered.

And then, Luffy’s arms, his body, against his own. Just like this.. He could smell Luffy’s scent and twitched a smile. His hair brushed against his neck, and he could feel his skin against his. It was all but immediate as his tension vanished, as he relaxed against Luffy. When did he start feeling like this? How long has this been going on? When exactly did Luffy break his walls? 

Luffy’s hug tightened a bit, and Law sighed; this time out of relief.

For once, this hug was real, was _soft_. Not one of those hugs where Luffy would wildly jump on you, out of nowhere, as if he had been hiding there for half the day, waiting for this moment to come. Not that Luffy was patient enough to plan something like that – if he was ever able to plan something and stick to it. This time, it was different, Law wasn’t a prisoner in his arms: he could get out whenever he wanted. It wasn’t suffocating, it wasn’t forced, it wasn’t invading his personal space.

And that felt… weird. Weird, yet, right. 

Slowly, Law lifted his arms and put them on Luffy’s back. He felt Luffy’s body unwind against his, and that feeling pleased him in some way. The Heart Pirate heard the other captain’s grin, and leaned forward, fully embracing… whatever Luffy was to him. Some would simply say ‘rival’. He, ‘ally’. Luffy, definitely ‘nakama’. Deep down, they knew – but they didn’t need to say it aloud. It was just them, and the rest of the world.

And maybe, just maybe, he could use a hug, sometimes.

* * *

[BONUS: this fanart I drew earlier this year because the prompt reminded me of it](https://yumenofude.tumblr.com/post/183297721505/happy-birthday-to-you-lululawlawlu)

**Author's Note:**

> As you probably guessed, the ask was “You look like you could use a hug"!  
> Once again thanking Petite-Neko for correcting my work :D
> 
> Feedbacks are much appreciated!~


End file.
